objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Florence100 the Sylveon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cheese Grater.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taopwnh6427 (talk) 01:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC) YOUR AVATAR IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! I love your avatar (and maybe you :3) Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 15:36, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh my Pin Factory, thanks! I drew it myself! I guess people judged me by my wrapper ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu WHYYYYY You're Meen To Me But Not TheACUTALBFDIfanevertoexsit101. I Wanna Be Your Friend, Satanchu. Why Every One Hates Me?! ELMO! (talk) 17:12, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Why do you THINK people hate you? I guess people judged me by my wrapper ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 17:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Because They're Jealous Of My Aswesome Camp, BFDIK. ELMO! (talk) 17:19, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Jealous of THAT waste of time? As if. I guess people judged me by my wrapper ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 17:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu How did you add that picture to your signature? :o Oh my pin factory! That's so cool! (talk) 18:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Go to User:TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101/sig and add a picture to the article! Hope it helps ;) BFFFW C1 It's begun! The 1st challenge in BFFFW has started! Everyone will get at least 5-7 days to do each challenge. If you're busy, notify me on my talk page and you will be shown as "NO" (Not Online). If you don't do the challenge, you will be up for elimination! In some challenges, eliminated contestants will be able to judge. This, however will only happen if I cannot decide who'll win. Have fun! Absolutely Coolio! (talk) 22:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it's late, but... ...Happy B-day to you ♪ Happy B-day to you ♫ Happy B-day to you, Satanchu (rhyme!!!) ♪ HAIPPEEE BURTZDHEY TOO YOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ♪♫♪ ay joosteh waneht to sahee haippee burtzdha too yoo (I just want to say happy birthday to you) ay keh-nouw yooreh beurhn a Seyptehmbur Feefteehneh (I know you're born a September 15th) soo, seeh yoo layteh-r!!! (so, see you later!) noteh: ay reehellee needh too larn too speekeh... yoo dun-teh tzinque tze seam tzinghe? (note: I really need to learn to speak... you don't think the same thing?) ooow! WATEH AY CUNT SAHEE KORRAKTALY MAY NAYMEH?! (awww! WHAT, I CAN'T SAY CORRECTELY MY NAME?!) my name ↓ Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 17:43, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! It's nice to have you around. I guess people judged me by my wrapper ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 21:28, October 2, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu yoorh wualkeoh-m! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 17:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC) MY CAMP!!! Battle for super camp is now enabled! SIGN UP before THURSDAY!!! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 18:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) sorry, BAD NEWS! DON'T LISTEN TO JCHARLESK DON'T LISTEN TO JCHARLESK, HE'S LYING! HE JUST WANTED TO REJOIN THE GAME PERMANENT JUST LIKE EVERY CAMPS HE'S IN! Juat warming you - EpicCDLand2 It's too much for me!! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SHOWN M-- *dies* Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 23:07, October 25, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu You can now, YEAH YEAH YEAH, YU CAYN NEW!!! YEAHYEAHYEAH! YES, Computery can be in BFMT 6 (Computery is a little sadic and hate when we call him "Laptop") Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 16:25, October 27, 2013 (UTC) DO TEH CONTEST! in battle for super camp! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 16:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Random Labeling time! Be young, smart and free. Be the bestest fan yet the worst slapper Be the actual fan that has ever existed but named as nonexisty Be Elmo Be younger, smart and free. Be a gum or a gum ball Be a pikachu rhymed user and that's you! Oi'm a tree! Oi'm a tree! Yes I am! I'm definitely a tree! (talk) 12:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Announcer! Pencil isn't eliminated! Askation of the Permition, so, readition now this messagion! OK! You can put every characters if you want! ~~... can't be dislayed fully, check your Internet connection! Thanks! Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 22:21, November 4, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Herr Derr.... Derp :3 Sure! At least your not that certain someone who just be a derpface (not to be rude though) and just put all my characters at his camp "Unfortunately"! Excuse me! What is that suppose to mean?! (talk) 14:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Thefreesmarter bfdia Well, thanks but it's too late now... Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 22:59, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu I'm NOT a derpface Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 12:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday for your blog named like this message, I want to vote in PIKTURRRRRE! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 12:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) How do i PM?(for the camp) The title says it allGogo67ify (talk) 18:55, December 1, 2013 (UTC)MARSHMALLOWS! Go to my channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/PowerPointninja Click on "About", then click "Send Message", then type your message! HELLO! I'm back for like, two days XD I've been really busy in school so I haven't been on lately. 'Sup, Bttclr? Have you checked out my new fanfiction? Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:03, December 7, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Leafy What is wrong with Leafy Stole Dream Island, too much temper problems, oversells her niceness, oh where do I begin? Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 22:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC)Satanchu Ok, but her stealing Dream Island is invalid. She didn't mean to make it disappear. She just wanted Dream Island like everyone else. Would you hate every BFDI contestant ever? You have to learn to accept people's opinions, and avoid trying to change them. I hate Leafy, but you like her. Life goes on. To answer your question about hating every BFDI contestant ever, no. In fact, I like more characters than I hate. Nobody else was greedy enough to try to STEAL Dream Island. Nobody but Leafy. Even if Leafy didn't steal Dream Island, I still would've hated her. If you see Leafy's scale of niceness, and get what she thinks about every other contestant, you'll learn that she's just a big jerk. Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 00:52, January 14, 2014 (UTC)Satanchu It's fine that you don't like Leafy. I will just like Leafy away from you and not complain about you not liking her. It's ok if you think Leafy is mean. I think she is nice, but it's fine that you don't. You can hate Leafy. Reply: TheEnderRo I had youtube (I had alot of subs) But then I deleted it.. Because of that..ughh.. Google plus Wierd... I kinda thought you made Object Chaos, because I saw Gum Bally and Gum. Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 23:04, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh that's Terry... My best friend.. BUT I'LL TELL HIM TO CREDIT MEE!! KUEHSTEON May i use Tether Ball in Quest To Be The Best Episode 2? Sure! Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC) News in the box. The box is breaked and it called Breaking News! I just found out that Dj17 has changed account to SqaushyGraperBFDI, just informing you. Teal3400 (talk) 12:56, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi it's me Cedricblocks or youtube Ced Rick and I started a hurt and heal for Article Insanity cause I love the show my favorite character so far is quacamole least favorite butter knife so plzz cheack it all and i have no copy rights of your show i'm just a fan Oh my matchstick factory, thanks, Ced! Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:04, February 1, 2014 (UTC) BFTOU: Reserved Spot If you want a reserved spot in BFTOU, i'll give you a chance! I'm giving you the last reserved spot :) People taken: See: Battle For The Overload Universe Adventure is out there! (talk) 01:17, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! You are officially an administrator in this wiki! Read more here. (AnthonyBFDI 01:01, February 23, 2014 (UTC)) Blue balls in my brain! :P I want to know... ...WHERE YOU FIND THAT?!! I found it on the useless web. 'Nuff said. Also, I didn't ask you if you were my friend, obviously. That was an unsigned post by Jcharlesk. ''And a note to Jcharlesk, PLEASE sign your post with a signature, so you don't end up impersonating someone, like you did to me! -_-'' Micheal Huang (Talk) (Not really) 22:37, March 6, 2014 (UTC) I know it's by Jcharlesk and I already tell him about his missing signature... This is the reason of the summary which say "nevermind"... Anyway, have a good day I'm teh best fan and NOT you! ^^ but if you want to become teh 2nd fan of this, ask me! 13:24, March 7, 2014 (UTC) LOCA 2 Debut Do you want any of your OCs to debut in Ep5 of LOCA2? :3 TheEnderRo (talk) 10:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Guess Sure! How about...Axe? Here's her personality: Axe is very nice, and loves adventure. She wants to explore the world, and even the most dangerous of places, in the most dangerous of times. She loves to look for treasure in various areas. Even though she's very kind, she is a terrible, bossy-ish leader. thanks santanchu also i made Battle For Goiky Hey, I just wanted to say that im going to make a birthtree for MOC. Thanks, PlanetO.O. (talk) 20:29, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Of course you might answer yes, but I might make a page of my object, am I allowed to do it owo? I just want to make sure :P, but how are you doing today/tonight? LatteWB (talk) 18:14, April 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing fine. And yes, you can make a page for your object. :P Micheal Huang (Talk) (Not really) 18:34, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey again I noticed the new chat emoticons, is it possible to create custom ones? If so, can I make some emoticons of some BFDI characters or fan characters? LatteWB (talk) 15:43, April 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure if you can. Last time I checked, it says only admins can make emoticons. Micheal Huang (Talk) (Not really) 16:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey watch my fanfiction Object Kingdom 2 No more snow! YAAAAAAAAY! 11:52, April 28, 2014 (UTC) YOU EXCITED!? Battle For Silver Castle's starting today! *pant, pant,* Oh, finally.. i found your wikia account.. Spoiler alert! This guy was editing my pages without permission and added an fake contestant called Gameboy! >:( --N.M. 07:29, June 4, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Here's the fake contestant P.P.S. I like hate spammers cuz there awesome not following the rules! How do I become a admin cause I want to edit the Object Show Character Gallery? Video Game Master (talk) 21:06, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeuford (talk) 19:27, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Come see my fanmade banners it was inspired by the Inanimate Insanity 2 Intro. You can recommend it in the comments and we'll put it 4 u! The link is here! Dear Florence100, I was wondering if I could use elimination tag in my mini- camp.--I AM A PANCAKE! 11:57, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Florence, Amazingdudke123344 sweared in one page (uncensored) AND stole 2 of my OCs! Can you please ban him or at least warn him? ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense (talk) 04:15, October 22, 2014 (UTC) hey, I think your OCS are GREAT for Planet Survivors, do you want to put them in it if its ok? The Predictors (talk) 21:09, February 16, 2015 (UTC)The Predictors